Bandos/dialogue
Bird and the Beast Unaligned * Bandos: Choose a side, mortal. You are friend or foe - there is nothing else. Bandosian *'Bandos:' Speak quickly. We are at war. **'Player:' Who are you? ***''After The Chosen Commander:'' ****'Bandos:' You know me. You destroyed my avatar with Zanik: prevented me from reclaiming my Dorgeshu'un tribe. *****'Player:' I apologise. ******'Bandos:' Hah! Your victory should be commended. The gall to stand up to me is rare indeed. *****'Player:' I defeated you before, and I could do it again. ******'Bandos:' Well, I see you still have your spine! Forget your goblin friends, cowering in their caves. You belong in battle! ***''With The Chosen Commander incomplete:'' ****'Bandos:' You haven't heard of my great deeds? Allow me to educate you. ***'Bandos:' I am Bandos, or the Big High War God, if that is your preference. ***'Bandos:' I am the last of a long-dead species - a proud warrior-race who valued fighting to the death. And die they did. I emerged as their champion. ***'Bandos:' I have come to this world with a simple proposition: Let the strongest rule the weak. ***'Bandos:' The other gods are hypocrites. To get what we want, we have to be strongest. They won't admit it, but I tell it how it is. ***'Bandos:' I am not like other gods. Beneath my banner you fight or you die - there is nothing else. Prove yourself in blood and fury and your rewards will be great. Fail, and none will mourn you. ***'Bandos:' Armadyl is deluded. He believes that gods and mortals can exist in peace. A foolish notion. ***'Bandos:' Where there are gods, there is envy. Where there are mortals, there is fear. ***'Bandos:' Gielinor is drenched with blood. War will rage across this world until - finally - it is rent asunder. ****'Player:' Tell me about your race. *****'Bandos:' I was born knowing only war. Glory came from the number of notches on your axe. *****'Bandos:' On our world, you trained as soon as you could hold a blade. In your tenth year, you were considered ready for combat. *****'Bandos:' I was a cunning child, and became strategic advisor to my clan's chief. Together we wiped out dozens of other tribes. *****'Bandos:' In my tenth year, I challenged my clan leader to single combat. When I gutted him, the warriors of the tribe exalted me as warlord. *****'Bandos:' The other clans fell to my great strategies, and soon no foes remained. But peace did not become us. *****'Bandos:' We fought each other. Champion after champion fell, until only one was left to challenge me. He failed. **'Player:' Tell me about your followers. ***'Bandos:' You may think that I consider my followers expendable. ***'Bandos:' But they are only expendable if they are weak. If they prove to me that they are strong - if they survive - then they are rewarded. ***'Bandos:' It is as it should be. The strong are given glory, and the weak die trying. ***'Bandos:' My followers accept this. They understand this simple, cruel truth. ***'Bandos:' They are willing to die for their chance to stand at the top of the pile. They are weapons until they prove that they are soldiers. ****'Player:' You can't use people like that! *****'Bandos:' Then fight me! There is nothing more hateful than sulking. If the world is not as you wish, bend it to your will! ****'Player:' I understand. **'Player:' Why should I follow you? ***'Bandos:' I envisage a world where life and death are simple, where greatness is rewarded. ***'Bandos:' I see a world where there is no need to flatter and deceive: where power is there to be taken by those with the strength to do so. ***'Bandos:' My philosophy is simple: strength is all. Not only do the fittest survive, they are rewarded - and they govern for as long as they can hold onto power. ***'Bandos:' If you are weak, you must become strong. Only then are you on the path of greatness. ***'Bandos:' Perhaps you are strong enough. Join me and you will learn a clarity of purpose, without fear of being tricked or robbed of what is rightfully yours. **'Player:' Why are you fighting Armadyl? ***'Bandos:' Armadyl believes the weak and the strong can leave harmoniously. He believes that the strong will not desire dominion over the weak, and that the weak will be able to withstand the strong. ***'Bandos:' Can you imagine Saradomin or Zamorak living in such a world? It's a dream, as floating and disconnected as Armadyl's islands. ***'Bandos:' And does he not lie? Armadyl claims he cannot abide war, yet he stands here with his armies. ***'Bandos:' I say hypocrite. ***'Bandos:' He says he wants to give people their freedom, but he still claims them as his own. ***'Bandos:' I say hypocrite. ***'Bandos:' (if you have completed Missing, Presumed Death) As you saw at the 'Ascension', Sliske will award the Stone of Jas to whoever kills the most gods. I intend to simplify this war. I intend to seize the stone. ***'Bandos:' This is an opportunity to wipe out Armadyl, as a pure example that the strongest will survive. **'Player:' That's everything. ***'Bandos:' Get out on the field and bring me divine energy! Armadylean * Bandos: You dream of peace? Fool! Go tell your bird god that I'll crush his hollow bones and use his feathers to adorn my armour!